¡TODOS aman al capitán!
by Cora-Cora-chan
Summary: One-shot: Cuando Endo se sube al techo de la caravana en las noches, no sabe que abajo, los muchachos de Raimon se pelean por saber quién será su acompañante... Y ninguno tiene intención de perder..


**Hola! Bueno como solo tenía una historia aquí en fanfiction quise hacer este one-shot, inspirado en una imagen que vi (tal vez pueda poner la imagen para que la vean xD) **

**Declaimer: **_**Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5**_

**Okas sin más la historia y… espero que les guste xDD**

**La imagen la pondré en mi perfil... cuando pueda **

**PD: el One shot está ambientado un poco después de que Goenji vuelve al equipo (capitulo 52) aunque tiene algunos cambios, por ejemplo el hecho de que Kazemaru esté presente. **

**_-(O)-_**

El día: Intenso como siempre

La comida: -¡O la masticas cien veces o no comes!-

Pero ahora ¡Ah! Ahora era noche, tranquila y cálida noche.

Todos los chicos dormían en la caravana, escondidos en sus sacos de dormir, cuando…

Un sonido sordo hizo abrir disimuladamente varios pares de ojos. Los pasos silenciosos del capitán saliendo de la caravana eran inconfundibles.

Endo Mamoru, subió las escaleras para llegar al techo de la caravana… Pero, abajo…

Otros pasos se escucharon, unos lentos y tímidos, claro, Kido Yuuto no quería que sus compañeros se despertaran, aunque ignoraba el hecho de que ya todos estaban alertas a cualquier movimiento.

Estando en la puerta de la caravana, miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que no había competencia

"_Esta es mi oportunidad, espero que los chicos no me descubran…"_

Se aferró de la escalera metálica, seguro de su victoria, pero una mano firme tomó con decisión la capa que el estratega solía llevar, y lo arrastró fuera del alcance de la escalera

-Esta vez no me la ganas- susurró Goenji Shuuya. Yuuto no respondió, ahora lo que importaba era zafarse del agarre del delantero y, obviamente, no dejarlo subir al tope del bus.

Los dos estaban tan enfrascados en su "pelea" que no se dieron cuenta de que ahora, el que subía las escaleras era Kazemaru quien sonreía pícaramente, había dejado a dos fuertes rivales atrás, esa noche ÉL sería el acompañante de Endo.

Pero, ¡Estamos hablando del capitán! Al que todo el mundo ama, no era para asombrarse que el que estuviera jalando del pelo a Ichirouta no fuera nada más ni nada menos que Hiroto.

"_¡¿Y este qué demonios hace aquí?"_

El velocista reflexionó, Mamoru había dicho que a veces en las noches se encontraba con ese tal "Hiroto"

-¡Bastardo! Me las pagarás- exclamó en un grito ahogado Kazemaru, mientras saltaba, dispuesto a darle la pelea a "ese"

Pero… ¡DEMONIOS QUE ES EL CAPITÁN! ¡Y TODO EL UNIVERSO LO AMA! Obviamente no podía faltar su fan N°1… ¿Saben? La mano invencible no solo sirve para atajar unos cuantos tiros.

Cuatro manos de un amarillo resplandeciente se abalanzaron sobre los cuatro muchachos ¡Nada de goleadores, estrategas, velocistas o alienígenas! El que va a hablar esta noche con el capitán es Tachimukai Yuuki.

-Ushishishi, ha empezado ya- comentó riéndose Kogure mientras hacía una venia para que los que quedaban dentro de la caravana se asomaran a las ventanas

-¿Por qué tenemos que tener este jaleo todos los días?- replicó Tsunami, mientras veía sin demasiado entusiasmo como Kido le daba un golpe en toda la nariz a Shuuya

-Tienes que admitir que es muy gracioso ver como se pelean y el capitán no se da cuenta de nada Ushishishi- rió otra vez el pequeño

Pero… bueno, ustedes saben… el capitán…

La caravana relámpago se sacudió bruscamente de un lado a otro, alarmando a los que aún quedaban dentro.

-¡Terremot…!- gritó Ichinose, antes de que Domon le tapara la boca

-¡Shhhh!, No es ningún terremoto Ichinose, sólo fue Kabeyama que se aprovechará de la conmoción- le explicó su amigo estadounidense

En efecto, Heigoro Kabeyama se aprovecharía de todo el caos para subir al techo, pero los chicos no son tontos, y dándose cuenta de su presencia, todos se abalanzaron sobre él, golpeándolo con sus sacos de dormir.

-Ushishishishi, Estos es demasiado divertido- comentó Kogure, mientras que la expresión de los demás es resumida con la frase "gotita de anime"

-¿Y Fubuki?- preguntó de pronto Tsunami. Los cuatro que quedaban en la caravana se miraron unos a otros buscando respuestas

-Aquí estoy- susurró desperezándose Shirou

-¿No me digas que estabas durmiendo con todo el bullicio que hay?- reclamó Kazuya

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?- interrogó el peliplata, frente a toda respuesta, Domon señaló una de las ventanas, el asesino de osos se quedó mirando el espectáculo sin comprenderlo del todo- ¿Por qué se pelean?

-Es por el capitán- argumentó Kogure conteniendo la risa- Todas las noches Endo sube a la caravana, y los chicos se pelean por ver quién lo acompañará cada noche…-

-¿Y por qué no usaron la portezuela del techo?- comentó algo extrañado Fubuki, mientras señalaba con su dedo índice una pequeña y escondida puertecita, que daba al techo del bus

….

-¿¡HAY UNA PORTEZUELA EN EL TECHO!- gritaron Ichinose, Domon, Tsunami y Kogure, pero enseguida llevaron sus manos a sus bocas, habían gritado demasiado fuerte y…

-¿¡PORTEZUELA EN EL TECHO!- ahora los que habían dicho esto eran los muchachos que hace unos instantes estaban peleando afuera, entraron a la caravana empujándose y golpeándose unos a otros, mientras que los chicos que no estaban nada involucrados con el tema, terminaron llevándose una que otra patada

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido de afuera?- gruñó Natsumi, mientras se sentaba en la carpa donde dormían todas las chicas

-Kido me dijo que en las noches aquí hay animales salvajes, debe ser eso, así que mejor no salgamos- susurró Haruna, obviamente esto había pasado otras veces, así que los muchachos se excusaban siempre con una que otra mentira…

-¡Animales salvajes!- gritó Rika, mientras se escondía debajo de su saco

Bueno, en parte se podía decir que, por la forma en que peleaban, SI… eran animales salvajes.

Y ¿Qué hacía nuestro querido capitán mientras pasaba todo esto?

Pensaba, en algo llamado "La Tierra", algo que uniera a todo el equipo… Lo único que él no sabía era que la respuesta era tan sencilla y compleja a la vez, que difícilmente la hubiese podido captar…

"_El capitán es tan querido… que une a todo el equipo… a golpes ¡Pero los une!"_

_-(:P)-_

**Tadá! la verdad desde que vi esa imagen me pregunto se de verdad pasaba eso xDDD sería muy gracioso**

**Bien este fic lo hice para entretenerlos un rato, ¡los rewiews son bienvenidos! ahaha **


End file.
